newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Matatabi (Two Tails)
Matatabi (Two Tails) Matatabi is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. Combat Tail Sweep (Ex) This special attack allows a tailed beast of at least Gargantuan size to sweep with its tail as a standard action. The sweep affects a half-circle with a radius of 30 feet (or 40 feet for a Colossal creature), extending from an intersection on the edge of Matatabi's space in any direction. Creatures within the swept area are affected if they are four or more size categories smaller than him. A tail sweep automatically deals the indicated damage plus 1½ times his Strength bonus (round down). Affected creatures can attempt Reflex saves to take half damage (DC 55). Tailed Beast Ball (Su): This attack deals 100d6 points of untyped damage in a 100 foot burst. The attack has a range of 400 ft, and a successful fortitude save (DC 65) allows the targets to reduce the damage by half. A single activation of this ability deals Matatabi 100 points of damage, and is a full round action. This technique may also take the form of a 400 foot cone, or a 400 foot line. Cat Flame Roaring Fire (Su): This attack deals 50d6 points of fire and 10d6 untyped points of damage on a failed Reflex Save (DC 45). This attack takes the form of a 30 foot burst. Matatabi or her jinchuuriki can use this technique 3//day. In jinchuuriki form this technique's DC is 10 + 1/2 character level + CHA. Pounce (Ex) If Matatabi charges a foe, it can make a full attack, including two rake attacks. Rake (Ex) Attack bonus +55, Damage 4d8 + 20. Special Abilities Chakra Transfer Technique Matatabi can transfer her chakra to any target she chooses, an unwilling recipient is able to make a Fortitude save to avoid the extra chakra. Granted chakra is dealt to Matatabi as damage, and the target gains this chakra as temporary chakra points, which are consumed first when activating a jutsu or being drained of chakra. This chakra fades after a number of rounds equal to the HD or character level of the recipient. At the beginning of his turn, Matatabi regains 20 points of health as a free action. Tailed Beast Telepathy An innate skill possessed by all the tailed beasts, which allows them to communicate with one another on a deeper plain of their subconscious minds known as the Mental World. This kind of communication differs from the one used by jinchūriki and their tailed beasts, since there are no seals or other restrictions and it is accessible for all tailed beasts and their respective jinchūriki. However, it requires a jinchūriki and their tailed beast to be fully linked to gain access to this world. Furthermore, it is impossible for influences from the outside to reach this plane, even if the tailed beasts are being controlled. Fiery Form (Ex): Made from flames as much as chakra, Matatabi has a 25% chance to avoid incoming physical damage. She is also immune to any jutsu that deals fire damage or has the Fire Type. Weapons that can drain chakra bypass this immunity. Creatures that attack Matatabi in melee or are hit by her natural weapons take another 10d4 points of fire damage. Jinchuuriki Jinchuuriki (Two-Tails) is an acquired template that can be added to any humanoid or monstrous humanoid creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A jinchuriki uses all the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Size and Type The creature’s type does not change, jinchuuriki are still human, despite being bonded to another creature. Do not recalculate base attack bonus, saves, or skill points. Size is unchanged. Hit Dice Increase all current and future Hit Dice to d12s. Speed Matatabi's jinchuriki is fleet of foot, and gains an extra 40 f.t per round to her land movement speed. Armor Class The base creature’s natural armor bonus is not changed.. Attack A jinchuuriki retains all the attacks of the base creature. Full Attack A jinchuuriki fighting without weapons uses its natural weapons (if it has any). If armed with a weapon, it usually uses the weapon as its primary attack along with any other natural weapon as a natural secondary attack. Damage Matatabi allows her jinchuuriki to use her claws. Their attacks can be piercing, slashing or bludgeoning. A jinchuriki's unarmed attacks deal an extra 10 poins of damage of slashing or piercing damage, at her choice. Special Attacks Matatabi's jinchuriki is able to use Pounce and Rake, dealing her unarmed damage on a succesful rake attack. Abilities Increase from the base creature as follows: Con +8, Dex +10, Int +4, Wis +6, Cha -8. Skills Jinchuuriki gains no bonuses to skill checks. Feats Jinchuuriki gain no bonus feats.